


To be a Dream

by Lethally



Category: Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy as a Summoner and Natsu as the newcomer from another world</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So, the truth is, i've been wanting to write a FT/FFX crossover for quite a while now, Lucy's magic being somewhat close to the principle of summoning from FFX and I liked this idea. This is a first part, I might finish it if people are interested, I don't know if many people from the FT fandom are familiar with FFX and enjoy its story. So let me know if you like it okay? That'll push me to make an effort and finish it faster.  
> Thank you~

He wakes up face down on the sand, his left knee aches and he can’t remember how he got wherever here is. There are no beaches in Magnolia.

There is a voice calling out for help, and the sound of people running on the sand.

“Stay back, leave him some room to breathe!” Someone, a man, orders.

Something touches his shoulder, “Can you hear me? Are you hurt anywhere?” It is not the same person, a woman’s voice this time. Her hand applies almost no pressure, and as Natsu tries to raise his head to turn towards her, he feels her hand cup his chin, thumb brushing away the sand, then his eyes.

“Can you open your eyes for me?” The woman asks.

He opens his eyes, groans when the brightness blinds him, and flutters his eyes until he can keep them open. He is treated to the sight of a beautiful girl, kneeling next to him, with amber eyes and blond hair tied on a side ponytail.

She asks again, a concerned frown on her face, “are you hurt anywhere?”

Natsu tries to answer, but his voice is hoarse, and he is taken by a coughing fit.

“Loke, take his other side.” A man with wild redhair walks to Natsu’s right side, strong hands turn him on his back, and sit him up. His knee hurts a lot, but Natsu is too busy coughing up his lungs. The girl – she has to be his age, or not much older – has her right hand on his back and her left on his neck. She whispers something, and the coughing stops.

“Lucy, his knee looks bad too.” The man at his back says, it’s the same voice that had asked people to stay away. Now that Natsu looks around, he sees a small crowd gathered a few feet away. They are oddly dressed he thinks, but he can see water around, perhaps this is these people’s beach wear.

Lucy, his kind savior, places her hands over his knee, her cool touch soothing the injury; again she whispers words he cannot understand and the pain from his knee fades entirely. He has never known anyone to be able to heal injuries with words, although he supposes her magic might be somehow like Wendy’s.

He lays his hand on hers. “Thank you.”

There is a collective gasp from the crowd and Loke hauls him by his shirt away from Lucy.

“What the hell?” He tries to fight the man’s hold on him but his body is still weak.

Lucy rises up, her long sleeves moving with the breeze as she makes a soothing gesture but her eyes throw dagger at her friend.

“Loke! Let him go! He obviously doesn’t remember what happened!” Then she turns to him.

“Do you remember your name or where you come from?”

He grins brightly but doesn’t try to touch her again. The crowd is slowly thinning around them as people go back to their activities. “I’m Natsu Dragneel, from Fairy Tail!”

Loke has walked back to Lucy’s side and they both stare at him in confusion. He can hear Loke mutter “Bloody Zeref’s toxins” as for what it means…

“Fairy Tail? Is that a city?”

“A city?! No, Fairy Tail is a mage’s guild, the best in all of Fiore!”

Loke leans down and whispers something in Lucy’s ear. She nods, and starts slowly walking toward the forest on the edge of the beach. Her long dress drags on the sand and he can’t help but think that it is adorably cute.

She turns and smiles brightly at him, at that moment Natsu feels as if his heart had stopped beating before resuming at a different temp. “Welcome to Besaid Island. Please come with us to the village. You can tell us more about your Fairy Tail on the way.”

Loke walks between him and Lucy as Natsu tells her all about Magnolia, Fairy Tail and mages.


End file.
